1. Technical Field
This invention relates to data entry and input devices and, more particularly, to a multi-functional user interface for electronic devices such that a user can instruct the electronic devices to execute web browsing operations, word processing operations, and gaming operations.
2. Prior Art
Keyboard data entry systems and game controllers are known in the art. Some prior art systems are directed to ergonomic keyboard systems wherein the user's hands are substantially vertically oriented when the keyboard is used. Such systems disclose utilizing somewhat standard QWERTY keyboard formats, as opposed to a format which is capable of higher speed data entry. However, such systems do not disclose an ergonomic housing that is adapted to be supported by the two hands of the user while the user operates the key switches during data entry.
Over the years, many prior art systems have presented alternatives to the QWERTY format as a means of increasing typing speed. While those systems would permit a user to type faster, they required a user to learn the new keyboard layout. In spite of the potential typing speed increase, the public has been loath to adopt any keyboard format other than the old QWERTY arrangement. It is clear that once typists become familiar with a keyboard layout, a promised increase in typing speed is not sufficient motivation to learn an additional keyboard arrangement.
During the past decade, there has been a tremendous growth in the use and ownership of computers, game software and video game systems. As a result, children and young adults have become very accustomed to handling and using game controllers that incorporate multidirectional switches. This growing portion of the keyboard-using population is more likely to adopt a keyboard format that is arranged like a game controller, can function as a game controller, is ergonomically designed, allows users to enter data while seated in a reclined position away from a desk, and offers greater typing speed. The limitations of the mouse and keyboard for applications like computer aided design (CAD) and computer games are well known, and a new type of multimedia instrument is urgently needed for input devices so that users are able to interact efficiently with the latest technology on the market.
Accordingly, a need remains for a multi-functional user interface for electronic devices. Such an interface satisfies the above noted shortcomings by providing the functions of a keyboard, mouse, and joystick in one device. Such a device is capable of operating a wide variety of computer programs as well as playing games and is fun and easy to use. The convenience of using one device for the above referenced functions results in cost and time savings for consumers in addition to adding to their enjoyment when using such devices.